A Friend 'Till the End
by FandomsGaloreiloveit1
Summary: Ha your just going to have to read it and find out for yourselves!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Coco, I'm just a fan. I do however, own my OC. Don't use her unless you ask first and give credit. You can also rewrite this story in your own image, if you give me credit.

 **Warning** : I may abandon this.

 **Warning** **#2** : This has like, a swear every other chaper. And some triggering themes so be warned. I can't tell you what exactly because that would ruin the story!

And finally this is afriendship not a shipship I don't really do romance and love, bleah! I do really close friendships that people think are relationships.

Alright sit down and let's begin!

Story time!


	2. A New Beginning

Sorry, your going to have to use google translate like I did. I wrote this on memo's so it has a limited character space, thats why its short.

"No puedo hablar español muy bien, ¡pero quiero aprenderlo! Ojalá fuera una clase que podría tomar en Canadá, pero tenemos que aprender francés, odio el francés." I tell Miguel while everyone comes in for the first class, home room. Me and Miguel are next door neighbors. We hang out a lot in his secret shrine room. I'm so happy thay he shares that with me, he doesn't even share it with his own mámá! I just moved to Mexico from Canada B.C. 2 weeks ago and he's been my translater for the past bit, but now that schools starting, I have this little box that does it for me! I moved here after my parenys died in a car crash on the way to my soccer game. I moved in with some aunt of mine who doesn't give a flying fuck that I'm here. In fact, she pretty much completely ignores me, which is why I'm at Miguel's house so much. His familia's so big, though I've never spoken to them before. I've never met his family, Miguel likes it that way and it looks like it's going to stay that way, at least until the end of October. Anyway I'm rambling, back to present day. "Woah Michaela! No sabía que pudieras hablar español, incluso un poco. ¡Ni siquiera necesitas tu traductor! Jaja!" "Ya sorry but you lost me now Migster." My box then speaks to me "Woah Michaela! I didn't know that you could speak Spanish, if only a little. You dont even need your translater *bleep* Haha" My box beeps when even it doesn't know what they ment by that. "Well, at least you know something." He says before the teacher comes in. "Hola chamaco's! Welcome to every child's favorite place, school! I hope you all had a great summer, but now it's time to learn!" "Gracias dios that she speaks mostly english." I say under my breath. I see Miguel smile slightly so I know he heard me. I focus back on the teacher. "My name is Ms. Sanchez and I will be your homeroom teacher for the year! Now I know you all recognize each other from Elementary school, but there is one face you don't, Michaela can you please stand up in front of the class and say a little about yourself? Where your from? Why your here now?" I stand and walk up to the front. I turn "Hi! My names Michaela Amber Dimas, no offence miss but you said my name wrong it's pronounced Mī-Kay- La, not Ma-Kai-La. I'm from Canada I moved here two weeks ago for reasons I'd rather not specify. And I really like playing soccer. I walked back to my seat beside Miguel and sat down. "Alright I'm going to hand out some stuff to help you through the day, good luck grade sevens!" She went along the rows of desks passing out papers. I got mine and saw that I got;

A map of the school

My list of classes and teachers and what rooms they were in

My locker and locker combo

And a name tag sticker

I wrote my name in and put it on my chest. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Almost Everyone did the same. I circled my classrooms on the map and barely finished reading what class was next when the bell rang. "Okay class, have fun, don't get lost, and don't forget those papers!" She called after us. We speed walked into the stampede grounds, otherwise known as the hallway, and somehow found our next class. We went in and when everyone else, including the teacher came in, it was much like homeroom except this was Scimatics class, our teacher was Mr. Sanchez (weird) and we got textbooks handed out instead of papers, 3 to be exact, two on Science and one on Math. Next was break time. We all went to our lockers and I helped Miguel open his. Our lockers were right next to each other. We put our stuff in and ate. Next was gym but we just played games and put our gym stuff in our gym lockers. We had Mr. Phillips as our gym teacher. Next was Humanities. We got 2 textbooks and a notebook each. The textbooks were called The way to Time Travel and How to Learn the ways of Nouns, Verbs, and Adjectives. In Spanish of course. Our Humantites teacher was named Mrs. Abrantes and She seemed really nice, not that the other teachers didn't, but she like, gushed niceness.


	3. From starting school to Halloween!

Next was lunch, boring, done. The only interesting thing that I had already guessed was that I was the only light skinned person in school. We had trouble finding our next class even though we found it on the map. We ended up making it just in time. "Whew! Made...made it..." I panted. This class was art and all we did was draw because our art teacher didn't have a plan yet. I mean, we put our names on our cubby drawers, so I guess we didn't just draw our art teachers name was Mr. Abar. And last but not least our final class of the day was English Language Learners Extra or E.L.L.E. for short, needless to say I felt that I was going to ace this class. It's called extra because in Elementery School here you got to pick between Band, Poetry, more Art, or English. I was put into English for some reason. "Hey, Miguel?" I questioned him. "Why did you pick English class if your already fluent?" "Easy A." He answered simply. "Ahhh." I said, a smirk slowly forming on my face. Well it was the end of the day and me and Miguel started walking home. My house came first so we said our goodbyes and I turned into our "driveway." I walked inside and saw my aunt sleeping on the sofa. She has the night shift at a 24/7 diner 3 blocks from here. I grabbed an apple and went upstairs to read.

The week passed by like that and suddenly it was the weekend. Me and Miguel walked to town, both sent for groceries at the same time. We decided we would spend some of our savings and bought a chocolate bar to share as well. We sat on the bench outside, groceries at our feet, slowly eating the chocolate block by block. Then some kids from our class came and stood in front of us blocking the sunlight that was previously warming our bodies. I looked up at them, I'm pretty sure their names are Rick, Sebastian, and Diego. "Hi guys, enjoying your weekend?" I asked them plesently. "Hola conejito blanco. Gozando del calor, apuesto a que no estás acostumbrado, canadiense." Rick said to me, but I couldn't understand it. Miguel on the other hand shot up from sitting to standing in less then a second and started speaking rapid fire Spanish to them, a scowl eminent on his face. I had left my translater at home so I couldn't understand a word, but he sure sounded angry. Diego pushed him and that's when I got up. Miguel was about to push him back when I said "Miguel! Don't! It's not worth it whatever they said. Let's just grab the groceries and go home. Okay?" He stopped and looked at me. I could see the anger in his eyes, but could tell that it wasn't directed at me. He stood there for a moment, then went and got his groceries. The boys had run off somewhere by now and we headed home. We walked in silence. When we got to my house he asked me, eyes on the floor "Don't you wanna know what they said?" "Nah, it doesn't really matter to me, and it shouldn't matter that much to you either. See you at school tomorrow Migster." "Bye M-K." We used the nicknames we had come up with to bid each other farewell and went our separate ways.

Some time passed and suddenly it was October 31st it was a Friday. "Hey Miguel," I ask, suddenly embarrassed. "Does Mexico Celebrate Hallow's Eve? Sorry I'm so dumb." "Ya we do, in fact, I've been working on my costume for a few days now, but it's greatly over shadowed by Dias de Meurtos. And your not." "Oh okay then, do you wanna go trick or treatin' with me?" "Sure." "Alright, be ready by 6:30 and I'll meet you at the town square." "Got it, see you then!" Soon it was 6:30 and we met up in town square. "Nice costume!" I said looking at his wrestling outfit. "Gracias! Your's too!" He told me. I was a skeleton. We went from house to house when suddenly "Oh no! My pillow case had a hole in it!" Miguel cried. "Well it must have ripped recently because your bag is still half full." I thought out loud. "Hey ya, your right Michaela! He smiled. "I'll just go and pick up my candy from the ground, I'll be right back, can you grab me some candy when you go to the last house here?" "Sure thing Miguel!" And that's how I met up with Rick and his friends.


	4. Bullies and Familia

Ever since the day at the grocery store, they had been tormenting me non-stop. They were bullies duh and I couldn't understand half their insults, but Miguel could. I think my bullies hurt him more than me. Anyway they had dressed up as the three musketeers and were walking to the same house as I was, only slightly slower. I went and there was a bowlfull of candy that had a paper atached that said "Please take one. Gracias!" so I took two, one for me and one for Miguel. But Rick and gang saw this and said "Idiota, podrido huérfano. ¿No puedes leer? Dice tomar uno! ¡Ladrón!" I understood one word, Theif. "Hey I'm no thei-" I was cut off to Miguel yelling at them from the sidewalk. " ¡Idiotas! ella estaba agarrando eso por mí! ¡Ahora sal de aquí antes de que te haga el color del cielo!" They turned to him. Suddenly there was an all out word war. From Idiota to estúpido, to mierda, hijo de puta, matón, and coño. Very fowl language. I grabbed a hand full of candy and threw it at their faces. I grasped my only friend's hand and ran, him in tow. We ran all the way to his house, me in tow, because I'm pretty tired by now. And we walk to his front door it's 7:15 we usually have dinner around 7 so I could smell food from here even with the door closed. "Alright Michaela, stay behind me and I'll introduce you slowly." He whispered to me. "K." I wispered back, i was finally going to meet his family!. He opened the door. "Màmà, Pàpà, Abulita, I'm home." He called out. "Well it's about time you got home." His, father, told him, coming into the mudroom. His mom came in with his grandma holding a pot and large mixing bowl respectively. "Your pretty much just in time for supper so go wash your hands and go sit down at the table." His mom said. "Actually, everyone, I'd like you to meet my friend, Michaela." He stepped to the side, revealing me. I give a half wave and a quiet "Hola."


	5. Panic Attacks realy do come from nowhere

They were speechless, until suddenly his pápá came up and hugged me. "Hola Michaela! Welcome to the Rivera family. I knew mi mijo would fancy a siniorita soon!" That seemed to snap everyone else out of their trance. "Ah, well you are welcome to stay for dinner, Michaela, right?" Said Mrs. Rivera. And his Abulita went back to cooking dinner, giving a slight nod in my direction before she left. I didn't think she liked me much. Miguel sputtered out to his father "It-It's not...like th-that...pápá!" "Oh of couse it isn't mijo, for now anyways." And he laughed a slight chuckle. "Yes, my names Michaela Mrs. Rivera." I answered her question. His parents left the room and Miguel led me to the washroom. We washed our hands and dumped our candy in his room. Then we took our costumes off (we had clothes on underneath, you perverts) and went downstairs and sat at the dinner table, there was already a woman there, from what I could tell, she must have been the "Mámá Coco" that Miguel talks about all the time. "Hola! You must be Mámá Coco! Miguel talks about you all the time. Your great grandson is a very nice boy." I wasn't really expecting a reaction from her, and I didn't get one. The rest of the family soon started trailing in and most of the kids, and a few adults, tended to stare at me. This was one of those times I wish I could tan instead of burn. Miguel introduced me to everyone (more like he introduced everyone to me, since I already knew everyone from seeing them from the attic window) and we eventually all sat down and ate. Well, they started eating. I'm a Christian and proud so I prayed and then started eating. When I did though, Miguels familia was staring at me weirdly. I soon couldn't stand it anymore and asked "Is everything okay?" They quickly nodded or said yes and stared at their plates. I decided I would try and fit in a bit more and spoke out against the silence. "¡Increíble!¡Esto es delicioso!¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar de esta manera, la abuela de Miguel?¿Y cómo se llama?Me encanta cocinar y hornear, así que solo lo buscaré y aprenderé a hacerlo yo mismo." During the past few weeks Miguel had been giving me lessons on Espanol, so I at least knew more than before. They all stopped eating and stared at me. Shouldn't have done that, oh well. Finally, they all started speaking at once, some in Spanish and some in English. "Oh! you can speak Espanol?" "Woah." "Not such an idiota now, is she?" "Incredíble!" Anyway eventually that nightmare called dinner was over, though the food was delicious. We went upstairs to his room to head to bed. "Hope you had enough kissing practice with the leafblower Miggy!" One of his older cousins called out after us. "Don't wake us up late tonight!" Miguel turned as red as his jacket and took the stairs two at a time. I turned around for a comeback and wispered only loud enough for her to hear "Oh I just hope we don't get woken up to a vibration coming from downstairs." And briskly followed Miguel, but not before I could see her face turn scarlet. I laughed quietly. I got changed into my P.J.'s, brushed my teeth, ya know the usual and went to bed in the air bed beside Miguel's. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up almost imeadiatly in my makeshift bed. I had had that nightmare ever since my parents died, watching it happen, unable to stop it. I told everyone that I was fine, that it was good, but it wasn't. I had bullies, no parents, a guardian that doesn't give a shit, and I live in a place where I'm Wwaaaaaayyy outside the "Norm." Why wouldn't I have nightmare's? And panic attaks, don't forget those. Miguel seemed to have come out of nowhere and was rubbing my back soothingly. It was only then that I realized I was in a full blown panic attack. Darn, I hadn't had one in one whole week. He managed to calm me down enough that I could speak, but I didn't. I couldn't even look him in the eye. "Uh, do you wanna talk about it amigo?" I didn't answer, instead, turning my head farther away from him. "No" I wispered quietly.


	6. Movie time!

He pestered me a little longer before calling it quits and heading back to bed. I did the same and the rest of the night went off without a hitch. When we woke up the next morning we shared a look and knew that we were going to put it behind us and move on. I went home and just drew in my notebook and read for the entire day and before I knew it, it was dia de los merautos, the day of the dead! Miguel came to my house and dragged me over to his familias offrenda. I had brought a plate full of lemon tarts because that was my familias favorite dessert, the Rivera's had let me put a picture of my parents on their offrenda because my aunt doesn't celebrate holidays. When I had done that me and Miguel went to town square so that he could do his job, shining shoes. "Ay ay ay muchacho! I asked for a shoe shine, not your life story!" The man said to Miguel "Huh? Oh yeah, Sorry." Miguel answered, embarrassed. "It's just, I can't really say this stuff at home." "Well you seem to be able to talk to your girlfriend about it." "She is NOT my girlfriend! Why does everyone think that?" "Look kid, if I were you I would march right up to my family and say 'I'm a muician. Deal with it.'" "I could never say that." Miguel answered sadly. "You are a musician, no?" The man asks Miguel. "I-I-I don't know. I mean... I only really play for myself." "And me!" I added into the conversation. Then the mariachi said "Ah! Did de la Cruz become the world's best musician by hiding his sweet, sweet skills? No! He walked out onto that plaza and he played out loud! "Ah, mira, mira! They're setting up for tonight! The music competition for Día de Muertos! You wanna be like your hero? You should sign up!" Miguel looked and thought to himself, maybe. "Uh-uh, my family would freak!" "Yep." I joined in yet again. "Look, if you're too scared, then, well...have fun making shoes." The mariachi told my best friend. "C'mon, what did De La Cruz always say?" "...Seize your moment?" "Show me what you got muchacho, I'll be your first audience." The mariachi handed Miguel his guitar a small smile on his face. Miguel stared at it a second then nodded at him, then at me, and was about to play. I was leaning against the wall, just listening. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Miguel's familia coming, I didn't have time to warn him. "Miguel!" Miguel quickly smashes the guitar into the poor mariachi's hands. "Abulita!" Miguel says, slightly afraid, scratch that, really afraid and slightly surprised. "What are you doing here?" His abulita asks him, furious. "Uh, uh" He stuttered. "Well, your screwed Migster." I muttered under my breath. "You leave my grandson and his shcoolmate alone!" Well, at least she recognized that I was actually there. "Doña please, I was just getting a shine." "I know your tricks mariachi!" She took her show off and held it like a weapon. She then turned to her grandson. "What did He say to you?" "He was just showing me his guitar." He realized his mistake to late.

My grandson is a sweet little *Spanish I didn't understand* He wants no part of your music, mariachi! You keep away from him! Shoo, shoo!" I thought it was funny what she said, considering she was hitting him with a shoe. Oh I've almost forgotten to tell you, the Rivera family runs a shoe shop, have since "that bad man" (Mámá Coco's dad) walked out on them for musical fame. Which is also why they hate music so they don't know that I love to sing. Or that Miguel loves Senior De la Cruz, and playing guitar.

The mariachi scrambles away, snatching his hat off the ground before he goes. I stiffle a laugh. Abuelita hugs Miguel protectively to her. "Ay, pobrecito! Estás bien, mijo?" She peppers him with kisses then releases him from the embrace. Mi amigo gasps for air. "You know better than to be here in this place! You will come home. Now." He sigh's, packing up his shoe shine box. She pulled Miguel all the way back to the house.


	7. Not So Welcome

"Gotta play tonight, wait," he stops in his tracks, so me being right behind him, crashed into him "Y'know, a little warning would be nice!" I groan, angrily cursing him inside. "Sorry mi amigo!" He laughs and I stop frowning. We untangle ourselves but we didn't notice his cousin watching the whole thing. Hey, Michaela, can we have a private-" she turns to Miguel "Girl-to-girl chat?" "Uh okay?" I half agree as she drags me away from her cousin. "Uhhh, waddo you wan'?" I ask, itching to give Miguel the flyer I still have in my pocket. "You KNOW you did that on purpose!" "What, the falling? Ha! I don't particularly like to fall into dirt, but if that's what you think, I won't stop you!" I moux-surrender by putting my hands up. "Now if that's all the 'girl chat' you wanted, because it's already more than I will ever need in my life time, I better head to-" I cut myself off, I had almost given away Miguel's secret. "Miguel now." I finished off lamely. "Alright, but I'll be watching you two. You're not good enough for the Rivera household!" I blinked. "Excuse me?" I questioned, complete and utter shock overwhelming my brain so as to make me not think clearly. "You heard me!" I managed to get ahold of my brain again. I thought for a beat then smirked saying, "You thought of that yourself?" "...Yes!" "Alright, Mini-Abulita Jr. Just don't lie to me again, I hate when people lie." And strode off to the hidden de la Cruz shrine room my friend had created, leaving Rosa to her thoughts.


End file.
